Ask the death note men
by Ryuk-Just Ryuk
Summary: Yes, i Have submitted to the fandom and made an ask fic. I, Ryuk-just Ryuk, have captured every Death note male for you people to have fun with ! you can ask Anything!Rated T for any further questions that might pop up.
1. Chapter 1

**ASK THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS!**

**Ryuk-Just Ryuk: Hello humans. for my own entertainment i have catured all male death note characters. ( including rem because some consider it,she,him a boy ) .**

**Light : I do not approve of this.**

**Ryuk-Just Ryuk: Shut up light, You gave me the idea Kekekek. Anyway, i have captured all male death note characters who you can ask questions about ANYTHING! Yes I said ANYTHING. **

**Light: You are so not getting apples Ryuk.**

**Ryuk-Just Ryuk: Hekekekek, no matter. the fans will give me apples, no? *creepy stare* So just Review with questions and they will answer . You can ask me also so, ASK AWAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuk: ok it looks like we got some questions.

the first ones are from TheRejectedAngel ,

**Ryuk: Here are your apples dear *Hands apples***

Ryuk: *noms apples* thank you. Told you light.

Light: shut up.

**Near: I don't think your truly as stoic as you seem, so what would you do if**

**you were in a host club and received a love confession? (You can obviously**

**tell what I'm watching right now.)**

Near: First of all, why would i be in a host club? Aside from that fact if i were indeed the reciever of a love confession, I would most likley reject because my work has no time for love-making. Also, I know your watching me because i found the multiple camera and wire taps in my bathroom... along with my other stalkers ones.

**Matt: If you HAD to go gay for one of the character BESIDES Mello, which one**

**would it be dear?**

Matt: Oh my, that is a tough question. It Probably be ... L. You know , trying to be him and such... but if it was a choice between him and Mello, I would choose Mello. All that leather. mmmmm...

Mello&L: * gives matt the 'You creep me out majorly now and i probably wont be able to talk to you ever again' look*

Ryuk: Hekekekek that was interesting.

**Mello: Say, I know that Light took all of your chocolate, *Hides chocolate in**

**Lights bag praying to god that he's not lactose intolerant* Just what are you**

**going to do about that?**

Mello: *Cocks gun* nuff said.

**L: Would you be a pedo teacher?**

L : It would all depend. If i were teaching a class at Wammy's then I would Probably be raped by the students. I don't think Matt would be able to resist.

Matt: *in corner*

**Light: Hey is that your death note sticking out of your khakis or are you just**

**happy to see me? (Lame? I know.)**

Light: It all depends, are you willing to come over and find out?

EVERYONE: o_o

**Apples for all!:D**

Ryuk: Thank you for those _highly_ entertaining questions. Don't be afraid to post this fic around ;) *hinthintnudgenudge*


	3. Chapter 3

**H there, this is OwlishEyesAndAvidQuill. How's it going, Ryuk? *offers shiny red apple* Me and you should take over the world someday, don't you think? We just need a poor sap to take our Death No- oh, HI, Matsuda! Do you want some more office supplies, a new notebook, maybe?**

Matsuda: Even I'm not so stupid as to trust a black notebook Owlish-chan

**Anyway, on with the questions...**

**Light: OMG, Light! I don't care if you're Kira or if you lost in the end, I still think you're amazingLY AWESOME! *gets booed ominously by Anti-Kira Fangirls* So, my question is this: If you (after winning in the most bad-ass and perfect hair-flicking way possible) finally came out ot the entire world as Kira, would you wear a CROWN or a TIARA? Seriously, I've gotta know!**

Kira: I do believe males are ment to wear crowns so a crown. And it would be golden.

**Mello: Hi, Mello, you adorable chocoholic blonde bomshell! May I touch your awesome hair? *reaches out an eager, trembling hand* Though don't worry, that's not my actual question. My proper question is this: Who has the better hair, L or Near? Random, I know, but you seem to be the hair expert of Death Note, surpassing EVEN LIGHT YAGAMI HIMSELF. [To Light] Sorry, sweetie. *puts on sunglasses to weaken the sparkle of Mello's awesome hair, and turns back to Mello* You have to base this on hair alone, not rivalry!(*whispers* seriously, though, team Mello FTW XD)**

Mello: *Slowly moves away from her* . Now to buissiness. I think that... L definitly . His hair is so inspiring and to have millions out there wanting his hair whilst he pulls it off effortlessly, while near's hair is so natural and boring.

**Matt: MAAAAATTTTYYYY! *Glomps Matt* OMG, another guy from Death Note who I absolutely adore! So, sweetheart, I've got THREE, yes, THREE questions for you...**

Matt: I'm scared...

**1. Are you Mello's boyfriend? ('cause in most of my FanFics, you are XD)**

Matt: Not at the moment but... truthfully i would date him if I were to date a man... * blushes*

**2. Why do you think you have such a huge fanbase?**

Matt: well obviously I am so amazing but since most of my fans are female I would have to say that it has to be my car that makes me so attractive.

**3. If you could go back in time, would you ever rethink your last words?**

Matt: No because looking back I think my words were the most comical and memorable of all last words.

Matt: ( btw add my matt account. I'm matty imwithgameboy jeevas on facebook )

**L: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! L! *shoves an emormous ice-cream sundae with a strawberry on top in front of his face* Just 'cause I'm a Light fangirl, that doesn't mean I can't be an L fangirl too, right? So, sugar, these are my TWO questions:**

L: *takes the sundae and says nothing*

**1. How do you keep your hair so gloriously spiky? Don't worry, I'll keep the secret if you give me a strawberry! ;)**

L: * gives you a strawberry* My secret is that i dont brush it when i awake.

**2. Would you ever date Light? It's a generic question, I know, but the Yaoi fangirl inside of me just can't take it anymore... and either way, what qualities would your ideal partner have to possess?**

L: Whilst Light is very inceptive and is very much like me, I would not date him because I do not find his God compex attractive.

**Near: Hi there, Near... *coughs* ahem, hopefully you didn't hear me talking about Team Mello FTW... so, this is my question: Who would win in a game of chess, L or BB? Think carefully about which one owns the knife and a death-wish!**

Near: Well.. Considering the possibility that BB would plat fair and they are at the same intelectual level, I believe it would result in L being the winner because I know he practices whilst BB kept himself busy.

**BB: Hey, there, Beyond Birrthday! You're so gorgeous and amazing, you little physco! It's so good to see you - hey, wait a minute... Are those JAM-stains or BLOOD-stains? *waggles finger* You'd better not have done what I think you've done - which is break into my forbidden jam cupboard of doom! Anyways, jam crisises aside, this is my question: Why do people like you so much? Even I can't fathom why I'm such a fangirl. Then again, I fangirl over Light. Would you care to enlighten us all on your awesomeness?**

BB: Well mainly because i believe all fangirls ar physco then they relate to my physcoticness? I dont know...

**So, these aare my questions, Ryuk. Hopefully they will be of some use to you *cackles evilly* call me the next time you want to mess around with the humans...**

Ryuk: Very useful ... I hope your answers were satisfactory.

**Sayonara!**

**OwlishEyesAndAvidQuill X**


End file.
